


Things About Bodies Still Alive

by SincerelyChaos



Series: Saudade, dear [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing Lessons, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for the Wits on Tap 2015 remix challange by redscudery, where the mission is to do a poetry remix of a fic you're assigned. This is my remix of bittergreens beautiful The Dance Lesson.</p><p>Original summary:<br/>Sherlock teaches John to dip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things About Bodies Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dance Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153941) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



> Thank you for this challange, redscudery, and for assigning me bittergreens bittersweet story. This caused me to write my very first attempt at poetry in The English Language, so bare with me on the results.
> 
> As I posted this I noticed a funny thing; this is a 221B. It was not intended, but it turned out to be exactly 221 words.

You’re reaching out for me  
\- it's more literal than metaphorical,  
_but I lost the right to pray, so I take what I can get_

For this you need liquid courage  
\- and I need other things;  
_a kevlar heart, a cure for chemical defects_

We're in opposite mirrors this time  
\- I pretend to let you lead,  
_before, it's always been the other way around_

In this I can lead you to lead me  
\- it’s the very first time,  
_and it’s unexpected; brilliant_

This is the only way I know to follow someone  
\- in matters of the living ones,  
_I need patterns, structured outlines_

A firm hand on my shoulder blade  
\- this reminds me of things,  
_stupid things, (un-)forgettable things_

For once I get to be the one who shows you  
\- things about bodies still alive,  
_synchronized pulses, proximity_

I try to make dancing look effortless  
\- like falling, like accepting,  
_and like giving up all that matters and... stop._

So I won't mention your accidental sidesteps  
\- and you said you forgave mine,  
_it follows a pattern; visualise_

Last time I took a dip I left you behind  
\- so in effort to avoid repetition and broken skin,  
_this time you direct the fall_

Instructions by half; move _[back]_ , turn _[to me]_ , _[stay]_ close  
\- and, for the final time;  
_‘keep your eyes on mine’_


End file.
